Crossing of Worlds: Reboot!
by AlbertWesker458
Summary: A sarcastic, troubled teenager; Harvic, is cast aside from his terrible life into the wonderful world of Pokemon! He is saved by a passing and abandoned kirlia by the name of Angela, and he soon learns to accept his fate. Perhaps it will be better than the old life he once held, though he still holds the painful memories, and more. Trainer x Gardevoir
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Well Holy crap, I'm back! Bauls, what's it been, three centuries? Probably. Anyways, with the help of a trusty Beta-reader "The Randomind," I've decided to re-write the story of the Crossing of Worlds! I'm adding more stuff that I deem needed, (Character development was a big one!) So I hope you enjoy!**

**Italics are thoughts! **

**Italics**** are also memories when indicated!**

**And bold Italics are Psychic Communications!**

* * *

Escaping the loud chatter of a deep voice and the following laughter, Harvic ran from the old decrepit home in the woods. Holding tightly to his necklace, he ran on the old path he had carved over the years. He knew every pebble and leaf that covered the old dirt path; he knew every old tree like a long lost friend.

Having barely escaped the drunken rage of his father once again, he slowed his pace to a walk, catching his breath as he let his hands fall to his side; following the old path like a life-line.

With a crackle of thunder, and a glance to the sky, watery droplets formed rain, which eventually poured down onto the old forest. The forest was older than anyone he knew, yet the government was cutting it down to make way for a nuclear power plant. "With this energy…we will power the entirety of the west!" They exclaimed at the local rallies, their nostrils flared and their red ties dramatically flowing in the wind.

Spitting at the thought of those fat-suited men, Harvic found himself walking into a familiar clearing of trees, not minding the rain that slipped down his arms and face. The wrath of nature was far more forgiving than the wrath of his father, who had changed for the worse after the death of mom.

Sighing to the ground, Harvic walked to the refuge provided by the overhanging trees, a clearing in the woods, just big enough for a tiny pond to thrive. Crouching, and eventually laying beneath the trees, Harvic looked to the pond as he saw a small shadow jump out of it. _A frog._ He thought to himself as he looked back to the rough grassy earth below him.

Planning to avoid his father's rage for the night, he thought about his mother. She had developed a severe case of lung cancer, only given three months to live. She fought on for the entirety of three years before the inevitable happened, leaving Harvic with his father alone. Rather than move on from the sad memories, the old construction worker had decided to soak in them instead.

A loud 'crackle' of thunder slammed into the world, leaving Harvic to jolt from his thoughts in fear, slamming his head into a small rock. "Fu-"

Shaking the annoying pain away, he sighed as he looked around, now noticing many rocks and stones of differing sizes around the clearing.

A sudden memory flooded his mind, _mom:_

* * *

_He watched in his head as his mother bent over his small stature with an angelic smile, "Look, watch what I can do!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, gaining the attention of the young son she had taken to the pond. Bending down and grabbing one of the many stones around the pond, she turned and showed it to the bow, before slashing it forward like a Frisbee, sending it skipping across the pond to reach the center, before slowly drifting down under._

_Bending down and retrieving another stone, slightly smaller than the last, she handed it to the young son with an encouraging smile, "Try it for yourself!" she laughed playfully._

_Struggling to imitate his mother, he positioned his arms to his right, and slighted out his arm and wrist, sending the smooth dark stone skidding a few times, and sinking to the bottom a few meters away._

_"You did it!"_

* * *

The memory drained away, as his sight was replaced with the clearing once again, and he felt something gritty in his hand. It was a stone.

Glancing down at it, he turned and dashed it forward, yet it did not skip, but only smashed into the water with a mighty ripple, sinking quickly to the bottom. Grunting, Harvic turned away from the pond and the voice, and began walking away.

Another loud crack of thunder slashed out into the sky, a few seconds after he had seen a white streak dance across his peripherals. _Where the hell's the rain?_

Following his thought, a light drizzle began pouring from the skies, causing him to chuckle under his breath. _Yer' a Wizard Harvic!_

Over the course of a few minutes, the drizzle turned to a downpour, hard pellets smacked against his glowering face as he ran forward in what he thought was north. _Look at what ye' did now Wizard! Now yer' gonna drown yerself hur hur hur!_

Unable to see under the blinding pellets of rain; confused, and lost, he slowed to a halt, having lost sight of the path. "Where the hell am I?" He sounded out, muffled greatly under the sounds of the crying skies.

Another flash of light danced across the sky, prompting another slow crackle to follow patiently.

Looking around panicked, Harvic shivered at the inevitable coolness that overtook his wet form. "Friggen' cold now… great"

Stepping forward, he felt a sudden loss of traction in the ground. Involuntarily panicking, he jerked back, causing a loss of footing, and inevitably a fall to the muddy grass. "Gah-Jeez-No!" He blared out, sliding across the mud face-first.

Frowning comically and shaking his head slowly in defeat, he sighs. _B-e-a-utiful._

After a minute of soaking in defeat, with a change of position and a clenching of muscles, Harvic forced himself upward in an attempt to jump up to his feet, resulting in a pile-driver of mud to his face courtesy of physics.

"I give up; no it's fine, I'll stay here, not like anything else can happen, goddamn cold, wet, and muddy now. No I'm serious I'll sleep here, not that this can get any wors-" Suddenly a large force pounded into his shoulder, knocking the wind, thoughts, and the rest of his sentence out of his body. A blinding light filled his vision instantly as his body was wracked around in pain. Soon following… rang out a crackling sound of thunder.

A feeling of dread and death filled his consciousness; it felt like his body was pulling away from him, like a piston from the chamber, only to return soon thereafter. A constant annoying sound of 'beeping' soon became noticeable with passing time. And after an eternity of dreadful waiting, the sound became painfully loud, and it had become so clear, he was sure he could reach out and touch the noise itself.

Suddenly a blinding white light filled his vision, causing him to throw his arms up in defense, attempting to block out the unwanted guest. Attempting to sound out words, he only managed to let out a sound of a wild animal in pain.

"Arrrrgthflth!"

Some footsteps sounded out, clearly attracted to the sound of a dying mammal emitted from Harvic himself.

"Oh, you're awake! At last! Are you Okay? Where does it hurt?" He heard a female pitch sink into the whiteness of his vision.

Eventually growing accustomed to the light, he made out a soft slender face to his right, gaining his attention with the voice.

"The lights are a bit bright I know, but you're dilating now, how are you feeling?" The seemingly-nurse asked, pulling away her stethoscope from his chest.

Clearing his throat, following it with a sigh, Harvic laid his head back down to the pillow and looked to the nurse. "Where…am I?"

"You're in the land of the living again, sir!" She giggled, clearly proud at her own work of keeping him alive, hanging her stethoscope around her neck.

"That bad huh?" Harvic inquired, "Wait…no, where am I? I get I'm in a hospital, but I don't live anywhere near a hospital like this…" Giving the room a quick look-around, he noticed what seemed to be a high-quality institution, filled with the first-class equipment. "Was I medevac'd to the city or something?"

Raising an eyebrow, the nurse shook her head, "You were found near route 8…by a wild Pokemon…in-fact, a kirlia I believe, she's been waiting for you to recover…"

Blinking a few times, it took a minute for Harvic to process the information. "I don't live by any big roads…and wait…what…Pokemon?" Spamming his eyes around the room, Harvic chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm dreaming aren't I? Scared myself for a minute there…Only way any of this would make proper sense! Oh, oh! Or I'm Dead!"

Laughing herself, the nurse shook her head, "Nope! You're totally conscious and quite alive too! And you could thank Chansey for that! She monitored you well enough and administered medication when needed!"

Blinking a few more times, Harvic sat up, nearly regretting it at an instant, as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder, prompting a reaction. "Ghh-fff…" He voiced out, quickly, yet gently being pushed back down by the nurse. "You still need rest before you're ready to go anywhere."

_How in the world am I not awake yet, that hurt like hell… Wait, maybe I'm awake and this is all a prank…well not the pain part but…_

Curious at his silence, the nurse turned and grabbed a notepad and pen of a nearby table, "Alright!" She announced, getting his attention, "On a scale of One-to-Ten, how bad are you in pain?" She asked.

"Zero and a-halve. Can I go now?" He spoke, attempting to get up again, yet slower and more successful this time.

"Alright…now truthfully?" The nurse asked, turning once again to look at him.

"About a three, it was honestly just surprising, it doesn't hurt that much…Like when someone pushes you and you go 'ow,' without thinking you know?" He motioned to the nurse what he meant, waving off a pushing motion to the air in front of him.

Ignoring his rant, the nurse smiled politely and nodded, writing something down on the pad. "Well, I think you're okay to go, as long as you take it easy, you were struck by lightning by the way."

"Figures…"

"You're not surprised by that? It wasn't raining at all the past few days…" The nurse questioned, tapping the pen on her cheek.

"Are you kidding? Did you not see those huge clouds and hear that thunder? Plus I was in a forest, which added onto my chances and all that stuff about trees and negative charging…I was near where they're building that new nuclear reactor you know?" Harvic ranted off in reply.

Crunching her eyebrows in confusion, the nurse sighed, "…Do you feel any pain in your head? Do you have cloudy thoughts, perhaps?"

"My head feels fine." Rubbing his head and shaking it, Harvic felt no pain, as it should be.

"Allll-right then…" The nurse continued on, unsure of his condition. "Best head off then, but first, the kirlia that found you likely wants to meet you, and you should thank Chansey for taking care of you!" She suggested, walking out of the hospital room door, note-pad in hand.

_She's still playing that prank up huh?_ He sighed, getting to his feet; he grabbed the bag of his clothes nearby, walking into the bathroom to switch out of his hospital-gown. _Its fine, but I need to get a ride home now, I know this place must be far from the town, because there is 'no' way it's around there by any means. _Changing back into his old faded black jeans and white t-shirt, he noticed they were clean, and his necklace had not been removed from his person.

After making funny faces at himself in the mirror for nearly five minutes, Harvic decided to head out for home, heading back into the room, something heavy weighed down his heart. Having noticed something before his brain did.

In the middle of the room, a small kirlia stood, its back facing him, it was seemingly playing with its hands nervously, clearly waiting for something.

_Tha-That's a…You're a…_

Suddenly the facts organized into his brain, and he had an inner meltdown, all in one second. "Well, if I didn't believe in that multiple dimensions theory before…I do now." He spoke to himself, coping with the sudden realization with attempted logic.

Hearing his voice, the kirlia spun around and dashed forward, lunging to hug at his waist, causing him to stumble back in surprise and fear. "Gh-"

Standing awkwardly, he began to feel the sadness that the small pokemon felt, it was radiating from it, and onto him, nearly knocking all thoughts from his mind and causing him to cringe, all whilst drowning any trace he had left of a good mood.

Eventually releasing the tension in his muscles, he sighed and got to a knee, hugging the kirlia back. _I have no idea what is going on. _He smiled sarcastically to himself. _So I guess I really am away from home huh_…

"Awwww…" The nurse let off, having walked in, another strange being at her side of which Harvic recognized as a Chansey from his days of playing the games and collecting the cards.

Eventually, the kirlia let go from his waist and looked into Harvic's eyes, its eyes were red and watery, and seemed to look right through him, he felt his sarcasm shatter in front of him, leaving him in slight shock; As if the being before him broke the very code of his thoughts. The eyes relayed a truth to him that nothing else could have.

The kirlia moved its hands to his temples; and sitting confused, Harvic let it all happen without a thought. Suddenly thoughts and emotions flooded his mind, causing him to spasm as his Sarcastic Security Measures had failed. Anxiety and hope filled him as he tried to think clearly and a light female voice pitched in his head.

**_I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were dead!_** The voice startled him, causing him to take a step back from the kirlia, which he clearly knew was a female now. As he did so, she removed her hands from his temples.

_The Hell was that!?_ He thought to himself, looking at the being.

Having forgotten they were there, Harvic jumped slightly when the nurse and Chansey spoke up. "Chan-Sey!"

"Yes, you're right Chansey, the Ralts evolution group can read thoughts, and contribute their own thoughts into the minds of others."

Blinking a few times, Harvic smiled, "…" Standing to his feet, and stretching, he opened his mouth wide taking in the air around him. "Well I'm about ninety percent sure I'm going to pass out in a second." He laughed, looking down to the kirlia in front of him.

After being sat back down into a nearby chair by the nurse, he finally looked down from the ceiling, his right foot nervously tapping on the ground, "So…You…Saved me..?" He eventually let out, looking to the kirlia, gaining her attention once again.

Seemingly thinking about his question for a moment, the kirlia nodded after a short moment, **_I guess I did!_** She radiated joy throughout the room, causing Harvic to smile after a while.

"Well…Thank you…err…to both of you." He thanked awkwardly, turning to the Chansey to show he was thankful to it as well. Turning to the nurse he gave a glance to the door, "So I guess I'll head out then?"

"If you want, go right on ahead, but I'd get yourself checked up on at the next Pokemon-Center you reach." The nurse nodded.

_I'm going to have to get used to this place and play along like I've lived here my entire life; otherwise I'll look like a Looney. Or worse, I. Will. Die._ Harvic thought to himself, walking toward the door with purpose.

However, the second he passed the kirlia, a sense of sadness fell over him like never before, so strong, it made him flinch. Turning back toward the kirlia, He sensed her wish as if it was his own. "Ehhhh...You want to…uh, come with me?"

The kirlia very lightly nodded, hinting that she did.

"Alright come along then!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. _All aboard the Crazy Train!_ He thought, picturing himself jumping onto a flaming train riding into a fiery pit.

Jumping excitedly and happily once again, the kirlia sprung forward to land next to him, a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly the voice of the nurse cut in, it seemed she had left the room and just came back, "I thought she'd want to go with you, no-one wants to be alone...So I brought you this!" She walked over to him, handing him a red and white ball with a button on what he guessed was the center.

"Do people normally choose their companions so easily around here?" He asked, confused at her readiness for such an event to occur.

"No, but in this case, you didn't choose your pokemon, your pokemon chose you!" She smiled.

"Oh…well…thanks then! …And for everything else too!" He smiled sarcastically at first, then awkwardly attempted to seem true, not used to being sincere, let alone around people at all.

Looking back to the ball, he began examining it once again, but before he could really get a look at it, the kirlia pushed the button on the Pokeball and was sucked into it by a beam of red light, and after a few seconds of slight rocking, the ball went still and he pressed the button as the kirlia did; releasing her once again.

Shaking slightly, Harvic raised an eyebrow before the kirlia explained herself; **_I don't like it in there… _**

"What? You were only in there for a second, how do you-" His question was interrupted with an intrusive feeling of sadness. "Alright, alright."

"You may leave anytime you're ready sir! Also, for my records, may I know your name?" The nurse questioned.

"Harvic." He stated, not bothering to reveal his last name.

"Very good, have a wonderful day Harvic; we hope to see you again!" The nurse chimed, hurrying off as the sound of the front door chiming open caught her attention.

_What a terrible thing to say at a hospital!_ His thought resulted in a giggle from the small Kirla.

"Thanks." He spoke absentmindedly past his thoughts to the nurse, returning his attention to the kirlia in front of him, twirling around happily.

"Alright." Bending down to one knee, Harvic chuckled, "I know you're a kirlia, but what's your actual name? I don't want to just call you Kirlia all the time."

**_Well…my previous owners called me Angela, so…Angela?_** She spoke sadly; clearly some bad memories lay with the thought of previous people she had lived with, so he chose not to press further.

"Alright then Angela, I'm Harvic…as you heard…it's nice to 'officially' meet you!" He exclaimed, reaching out his hand out for a handshake, which was ignored and exchanged for a blank stare, causing him to awkwardly withdraw it after holding it out for an extended period of time.

"…Alright, let's head out of here and to…Oh hell I have no clue where I am…You wouldn't happen to know…" He trailed off as Angela simply shook her head.

"I'm sure this place has some maps we can get…" Getting back to his full height, he began walking out to the main room when Angela grabbed onto his arm causing him to look at her questioningly before once again looking for a map.

Thinking to himself, Harvic chuckled. _This is what it must have felt like when I wouldn't let go of my mom's hand when she introduced me to that new pre-school heh…oh…mom._ His thoughts trailed off as he thought of his mom, and to ignore the sad thoughts, changed the subject back to the map.

"Here's a small pamphlet! "The Xendar Region, home of such tails as Khan the hero, and blah, blah exposition smexposition, I'll come up with my own opinion about the Xendar region. " Harvic chuckled as he grabbed a few pamphlets and walked out of the pokecenter with a wave of his free hand to the nurse and her helper.

Walking outside, Harvic was hit by the new atmosphere and setting. He was no longer in the damp dark forests of his past. A beautiful small town was shown before his eyes. Paved walkways were filled with many kinds of people, all ages. Many of them were accompanied by Pokemon.

The color of the buildings and surroundings alone were enough to blow his mind, being so used to the dreary cream colors of apartment buildings and the dirt colored log-cabins in the woods.

"This…is going to take some getting used to, heh."

Taking a glance at the pamphlet and tracing a path on it with his finger, he made mental notes as to where to go. _That place has a cool name, maybe I can do stuff there! Oh, I need food, and water, oh maybe I can be a travelling salesman of tonic! Or wait…Art! …Do they have art here?_

"Alright then, we head north!" Harvic announced after a grueling five minutes, pointing his free hand out to his left.

**_That's south._**

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Harvic quickly swirled his arm in an arc to face north, "Yes! North! I knew that!" He announced, quickly marching off in that direction, Angela holding on to his arm. "Alright, it may be a bit longer to get used to than I thought…Hey, you're not very talkative are you? But you're rather clingy."

Angela simply stared up at him questioningly, causing him to shrug, "I mean its fine… nothing wrong with that…Let's head to…eh…" He trailed off as a chunk of awkward got caught in his throat.

Flipping the map over a few times in his one hand, he sighed, "I feel like my brain is broken, I think I'm still in shock about all this, I mean…Look at where I am…"

Looking to Angela for a response and receiving nothing, he filled the silence with a sigh. _And I have a companion who hates me._

**_…_****_I don't hate you. _**The small voice interjected.

_And can read minds…I gotta remember that._

They walked forward for a long and awkward five minutes before the kirlia spoke up again into his mind.

**_..D-do you hate me?_**

"What? No of course not, I don't hate anybody, I just dislike people…" After letting that hang in the air for a minute, he realized the implication he made, "But no I don't dislike you either, your…uhh…nice?" He thought of the correct word, but hasn't been around the kirlia long enough to come up with a proper opinion. "I mean you _did_ save my life…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm just not a people person, I'm not used to them…let alone clingy ones…not that that's a bad thing of course…eh…just not used to it." He rambled on, using his free hand to implicate his words as he spoke.

"Anyways! I think I know what we can do…or I can do…you can be my little side-kick! Unless you can paint…maybe I can teach you!" The rambling continued, and surprisingly, unlike anyone else Harvic ever opened up to, she listened. "We must head off…to the art-store!" He yelled out triumphantly, pointing his finger forward as he quickened his steps, forcing the clingy Angela to do the same to keep her grip on his arm.

* * *

**Oh boy, I wonder where they're off to! I have no clue! Do you?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Once again another thank-you goes to The Randomind for helping with this! May we continue ever onward! *Points finger dramatically into the air.***

**Leave your reviews and your favorites if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello glorious friends! Back with another chapter!**

**Italics are thoughts and signs/documents!**

**Italics are also memories when indicated!**

**And bold Italics are Psychic Communications!**

* * *

Vivid images flashed in Harvic's mind before him, all too fast to encode clearly into his memory, but slow enough to make an impression on his mood. A shining lab, a decrepit room, a white mountain, a mental battle…These images flew through his mind with hurry, each image impacting him like a train, before dissipating back into the nothingness that was his mind.

* * *

Awakening slowly, Harvic opened his eyes, wiping away his grogginess with his free hand; It had been two long years since the day he awoke in the world of Pokemon. After a moment of staring at the ceiling and counting the marks on it, he slowly regained his senses and ability to think, giving a slow look around the trainer room of the Pokecenter.

Turning to look at the second bed, he saw a few of his other Pokemon companions that he had become friends with recently. Joey his zorua was curled up on the bed's edge, his legs slightly running in his sleep, causing Harvic to chuckle. The injured Joey crept into his camp one day while Harvic was too busy painting to notice. Finding that his back left leg was dislocated and fractured; Harvic rushed him to the nearby Pentra town Pokecenter. The nurse there suggested that the small Zorua should go under Harvic's care, despite him not being a trainer. Obliging, Harvic has travelled with the little guy for a few months now, and he's fitting in nicely around the others, and his leg healed with the correct work and time. When he had offered the small zorua to take him back to where he was found, the small zorua made his decision clear, by laying down beneath Harvic's feet.

Also on the spare bed was a rather porky Pignite, Jeremy. Each exhale left a cloud of smoke from his nostrils, causing Harvic to question Pokemon physiology. Jeremy actually challenged Harvic in the wild, assuming he was a sort of trainer. Being denied a battle multiple times, the pignite followed the group for a few weeks before Harvic suggested he'd join the group. Reluctantly at first, the pignite joined the group, and later became a rather helpful cog of the machine, although he still wanted to be led into battle and resented Harvic's pacifism. Jeremy has been a part of the team for a good year now.

Something had caught Harvic's attention out of the corner of his eye, causing him to turn to a large pillow and sheet fort in the corner of the room. Laughing out loud, Harvic grinned as he recognized the craftsmanship of his gothorita Angelica. She was the second companion of the group after Angela, given to Harvic by the runner-up of 'those who've fallen highest from the ugly tree, thus hitting every branch on the way down.' creepy dude too. But Harvic couldn't just abandon an egg that was given to him.

Sighing lowly, and deciding it was time to get up, slowly attempting to lift himself up, only to find his arm constricted; chuckling to himself, he looked at Angela, who was strangling his now numb arm. She had, since she was a kirlia, hugged onto, and cuddled his arm to fall asleep, causing her to sleep near him normally. This was fine until she evolved into a gardevoir, making Harvic awkward due to her similarity to a human; which he eventually grew used to. Poking her cheek with his free hand playfully, he attempted to wake her,

"Come on…wake up… come on!" Slowly and begrudgingly, her eyes opened, staring at him in curiosity. Staring into each-other's eyes, an awkward silence grew over them as Harvic tried of thinking of things to say, only getting lost in those huge red eyes of hers. Snapping from the trance, Harvic looked away; embarrassed. "…uh…Good-morning…" he let out, clearing his throat. Smiling curtly with a slight blush at his thoughts, Angela released his arm, allowing him to stand and wake the others, her mind wandering as the smile faded away.

They've had multiple talks about 'mind-reading' and 'privacy' but Harvic eventually came to the verdict that since she had the powers, she might as well use them; despite the possible embarrassment that could arise from his mind.

Once everyone was awaken, bathed, and ready for the day, Harvic gathered his backpack and supplies together, opening his mouth to call for his friends to move out and head to Pentra for food, only to close it noticing two of his companions speaking hurriedly to each-other in Poke-speak; leaving Harvic clueless.

Yawning, he instead turned to Joey and Jeremy, his two ready-and-waiting friends. Since Joey had been a part of the team, Jeremy had made good friends with him, even getting him into battling, despite Harvic's disdain towards it. Chucking at the thought of the chubby Pignite and tiny Zorua fighting in some sort of competition, he caught their attention; waving them from the room. Then, with a small wave, he gained Angela's attention; and with a quick mental note, told her they'd be getting breakfast in the lobby of the Pokecenter they were in.

With a quick nod, Angela went back into the conversation with Angelica, though silently, and clearly through psychic ability; because, to Harvic it looked like they were glaring at each-other, yet he knew better.

Curious at her silence this morning, he sighed; she was the only one who 'could' talk to him, yet she hadn't been lately, making Harvic feel distant from his own friends. Through telepathy, Angela was able to express the thoughts and poke-speech of his other companions to him in English, though lately they'd fallen silent too. Whenever he walked within a radius of them, they grew silent; and felt the tension was so thick, he felt he could cut it up and sell it piece-by-piece.

"Damn…" He sighed, leading his smaller companions to the lobby, and into a small dining area.

With companions returned into their respectful pokeballs, despite Angela; Harvic set foot onto route 14, a direct northern route to Luthworth, with Pentra directly on the way. Angela loomed gloomily behind, sadness emanated off of her like a heat lamp; and Harvic couldn't help but get depressed himself from it.

"So…uh. What's wrong Angela?" He asked, slightly turning his head right to acknowledge her directly, slowing his pace. Gliding forward, Angela looked as if she were to cry, and Harvic wanted to do nothing but give her a bear hug, but he needed to know what was wrong, and whether she needed her own space at the moment.

"You can never understand." She spoke aloud yet softly

"Well… that's a bit…pessimistic." _Is that the word?_ "Come on, give me a shot, I bet I can help!"

With people walking nearby, Angela resorted to sending him a mental thought, **_I think I'm in love._**

_Crud. She was right, I don't know anything about that stuff._ He thought instantly, keeping it to himself, trying to keep the thought away from her. "Well…I mean, don't be depressed about it! Isn't love a good thing?" Harvic felt her mood plummet lower, causing him to shiver.

**_Not if they don't love you back…_**

"Hey, you don't know that! I'm sure whoever you're…in love with; likes you back!" _I say 'like' because I don't think people automatically just love someone they just met, unless that's how love works; does she love someone she knows? _He thought, before turning back to her to speak, "Heck, you're the nicest, kindest, person I've ever met!"

After noticing how loud he was speaking, Harvic noticed all nearby eyes were on him; realizing he must look like a mental patient talking aloud to a pokemon that isn't talking back; even in poke-speech, which some can Though despite his embarrassment, he noticed a dramatic shift in her mood, and a smile found a way onto her face, causing him to laugh in triumph.

"See! A smile! There you go! Well anyways, wanna tell him before we go? Or?"

She shook her head in response, "I'll wait…for now."

_Aha! So it must be someone in the group! Not just a randomite from this town…but… Joey's a pup and Jeremy's…_ Shivering from a thought, Harvic shook the thought from his mind, knowing who it would point to next. And with a clearing of his throat, he opened back up his mind for invasion by Angela, who sought comfort in his thoughts, and he could feel a pinge of curiosity reveal itself from within her, wondering as to why he had been shrouding his thoughts. Smiling, he put a comforting arm around her and began walking once more, taking her mind away from the curious thought with a reassuring wink.

* * *

After walking for about a half hour, they made it to the town of Pentra to the north.

Mostly known for its massive economic boom years ago, the town was comprised of business ranging from individual-run places, to strip malls and hard-metal led industry. The town, despite being bigger than most cities in the region, was a mass center of trade; and it led Harvic to be reminded of Venice.

A short concrete wall separated the town itself from the dense forest that surrounded it, high trees loomed over the wall and branches reached out, as if trying to touch the buildings within its boundaries.

Reaching the southern gate, they both scanned the area; what was once just a hole in the wall, was now a grand arched entrance, with a bulletin board nailed into the concrete perpendicular to it. Both Harvic and Angela had been here before; in fact this is where they took Joey to be treated for his leg injury, which worked out pretty well.

Walking up to the bulletin board, he scanned the many papers organized neatly onto it with staples poking from each one; however, one specific sheet caught his eye, looking like an official document twice the size of the others

_Pentra Petition_

_Reaching the proud population of over 20,000 citizens, this petition calls out in regards to achieving official city-status in the courts of The Xendar Region. _

_Signatures:_

"About time they did." Harvic mumbled, I've seen smaller countries than this place…not in person but…" He trailed off, looking for any familiar names in the signature, catching one familiar to the eye. "Hey look Angela, Rose signed! Eh?" He laughed turning to Angela, knowing she didn't care for Rose at all, despite her friendly relations to him. Letting off a sigh and a blush, she glided away from the entrance into the forests surrounding,

"I'm going to get berries…"

In her absence, Harvic simply scanned the many papers, lining from cruddy advertisements to lost pokemon signs. "Ooooh boy, Fancy Lad Snack Treats, a pokémon's best friend, I bet Jeremy would hounding me right now if he were out."

With Angela returning berries in hand, Harvic turned to her with a grin, "Ready to re-stock on food at the market?" feeling her annoyance radiate off her, he could tell she was still simmering about him bringing up Rose, "Oh come on…why do you not like her anyways? Jealous?" He teased, his grin turning to a smile. Feeling a pinge of annoyance radiate from her, he dropped the whole act and held up his hands, only to realize she had already left.

"Ech! Where the-" He cut himself off with a sigh, "Aaaand she's gone. She'll probably meet up with me or something, best give her space." He talked to himself, paranoid thoughts of her leaving him permanently crept into his mind subconsciously, but were dismissed.

Turning his attention back to the board, and taking out a pen, he quickly signed his name on the petition before heading off into the soon-to-be official city. Nodding to people walking around, he smiled as he felt the atmosphere of society flow over him; he didn't spend too much time in cities, but it was a nice change sometimes, but not for a permanent change. Eventually reaching the substantial market district, he was stopped by a grabbing of his shoulder and a sharp voice,

"Hey!"

Flipping out, Harvic twirled around, hands up in a comical and failure of an attempt at a martial arts position.

"Ha! Gotcha!" It was Rose, she was a trainer about his age, shooting for the Xendar Pokemon League championship. Scanning her, Harvic found she looked different from their last meeting; she had let her dark brown hair grow to her shoulders, as well as changed into some weird trainer-based get-up of clothes. Based around the colors silver and red.

"Ah! It's you; sorry, took me a minute, you've changed a bit…"

"You noticed!" She squealed with delight, bending forward as she scanned him; "You didn't change at all! But wait…something's different…where's that Pokemon that's always with you?"

Twitching inwardly of annoyance, Harvic sighed. _She freaks out when she figured out Angela could talk, had deep conversations with her, and can't remember her name.._? He thought to himself.

"Well." He cleared his throat, "She kinda left for a bit to cool off from uh…the sun? Yeah."

Clearly not bright, or overly mischievously intelligent, Rose grinned and shrugged, "She got a little hot huh?"

After a short pause, Harvic nodded in agreement. "Say, I know you live here…come back to visit the parents?" He asked

Nodding, she smiled before looking east, "Yeah and I better get going, and I'm needed home; just needed to run an errand. Cya Harv!" She chuckled, giving him a hug before walking off.

_Either she's awkward or I am, Pretty sure it's latter, just not a 'touchy' person when it comes to people in general._ He thought to himself, before turning and heading off further into the market district, having noticed he looked weird just standing idly by in the middle of the wide walkway.

* * *

Having spent an hour gathering food, and spending far more money than he thought he would, Harvic walked from the market district, heading towards the northern entrance; or exit, in this case.

"No wonder their doing so good here…ripoffs." He mumbled to himself. "Guys have got to be hungry by now; gotta' head out and feed 'em before Jeremy has a seizure from his blood glucose falling below 500, dear lord." Chuckling at his own witty and intelligent thought for several minutes, he eventually reached the entrance. "Now to Luthworth!" He announced to himself, seeing the ornate metal sign hanging from the arched exit, reading:

_Route 15: To Luthworth City_

Walking through the arches, he turned his head to the sky, "Angela! Angela!?" He called, looking around, before realizing she was literally directly behind him, nearly causing him to drop half of his body mass into his pantaloons. "G-Gh-ff! Don't scare me like that!" he stumbled out as he tripped over pure oxygen and nearly sent all of the food he just bought into the dirt, only to be saved by a laughing Angela. Thanking her, and noticing her largely improved mood, Harvic promised himself he'd never tease her about Rose again, still unsure as to why Angela disliked her in the first place.

Grabbing ahold of his harm, Angela and Harvic both began heading further north, to the grand city of Luthworth. And something of notice caught Harvic's attention, and he saw a chance to turn it into fun.

"Aha!" He exclaimed with inflection, causing Angela to twitch at his sudden loud voice, and hold onto his arm tighter. "I know who you're in love with missy!" He said in a mock tone, yet she took it serious, a deep red covering her face as she blushed. Allowing just enough pause for alarm before speaking, Harvic grinned; "You're in love with my arm aren't you!?" exclaiming in such a fake voice that of which Angela caught on at last and began giggling uncontrollably from the awkwardness. Hearing her laugh, Harvic couldn't contain himself either, laughing heartily as they continued forward, unaware that Angela was inwardly sighing of both relief and sadness all at once, and to remedy these thoughts, she began simple-talk conversations of which would last hours between the two of them.

**Hope you liked it! Big thanks to TheRandomind for dropping knowledge and revising!**


End file.
